What a Pretty Doll
by Riah-chan
Summary: For Lokichan's Pairings List challenge… Yami BakuraShizuka Screamshipping, Omote BakuraShizuka Softshipping What has Shizuka been doing while the others are in America? What are the consequences?


Title: What a Pretty Doll  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: Horror/Romance  
  
Pairing: Yami Bakura/Shizuka (Screamshipping), Omote Bakura/Shizuka (Softshipping)  
  
Summary: For Loki-chan's Pairings List challenge… What has Shizuka been doing while the others are in America?   
  
Spoilers: Minor spoilers for the Memory World storyline and the current anime.  
  
Disclaimer: Yugioh not mine. Please don't sue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
My host should have known better than to bring the girl home with him. Apparently, she had intended to surprise the Pharaoh's pet dog with a visit but didn't know that he was off in America. She was desperate when he found her in the train station. She hadn't wanted to tell her mother that she'd neglected to call ahead, she said.  
  
It made my host feel like some sort of white knight rescuing a damsel in distress to offer her a place to stay until her brother returned. For the next week, they displayed a disgusting level of sweetness as my host attempted to politely court the little girl. He took her on outings, cooked for her, showed her the model city that he was working on at the museum, and made her the center of his attention. All the while, he studiously avoided thoughts of me, as if that would keep my attention from turning to him. I just waited quietly until the right moment presented itself. The girl practically served it to me on a silver platter.  
  
"Will you play a game of Duel Monsters with me?" she asked my host one evening in the second week of her stay. I almost burst out laughing inside of him. He became wary at the mention of the game.  
  
"Why?" he asked as he silently begged her to change her mind and attempted to disguise his thoughts.  
  
"I want to play with my big brother when he comes home but I haven't had much of a chance to practice," she answered while turning the full force of her imploring look on him. He wavered in his resolve not to play and I took my chance. When my host realized my intent, he struggled so valiantly. It was sweet to lock him in his soul room.  
  
To her credit, the little girl fought me with all that she had and did not scream until I took her soul and trapped it in one of the antique dolls that my host's memories told me his mother had collected. Only then did I allow my host to leave his soul room and witness what his affections had wrought. I was even kind enough to allow him to exhaust our body weeping over the girl's empty shell.  
  
He is quite easy to control now. His model is almost complete and ready for my purposes. I even allow him to take care of the girl's bodily needs every day to ensure that there is something for the Pharaoh and his dog to rescue when the time comes. He knows her body now in ways he could only have dreamed of before but it only sickens him. He worries that I might harm or molest her body in some way, for her form is quite attractive, but I have no interest in ravishing a vacant husk.  
  
Far more interesting is her soul trapped in it's ceramic and cloth cage, eyes now bright with sentience, silently entreating me for mercy, for herself and my host. One can almost make out a tear forming in the corner of her glass eyes. I smirk at her naiveté and await the return of the Pharaoh and his entourage.  
  
I wonder if the dog will duel me for her first or if they will skip directly to the Pharaoh?  
  
Until then, I will keep the girl in her ceramic prison with me and allow my host to tend her shell. All in all, she really does make a pretty doll.  
  
Owari.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: This story happens concurrent with the current anime time. This is seriously the creepiest thing I have ever written. I don't like having Yami Bakura in my head and I'll be glad to get rid of him. This was as close to romance that I could get to with him. I kind of like the romance it had for Omote Bakura though. Imaginary cookies for anyone who can write a better summary than what I have up there!! And please let me know what you think!  
  
Riah-chan  
  
Saturday, Feb. 6, 2004 


End file.
